


Lost In Moonlight

by lazulum



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/M, some alcohol is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulum/pseuds/lazulum
Summary: Mika hates rich people and rude boyfriends, but some things make it better, like a nice bottle of wine and a total disregard for sobriety.





	Lost In Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i was trying to cool it with enstars fic, but my fingers are traitors, and i'm just a lying liar who loves these characters too much. also, even though it was something i put a great deal of energy into, i'm not personally too happy with my multi-chapter yuzumika fic, and felt the urge to binge-write something more simple like this for the pairing. enjoy ~

The evening begins with nerves, having to encounter a flurry of both familiar and unfamiliar faces, as the boundless space of the Himemiya mansion is decorated even more extravagantly for the occasion; matching it is a palpable air of richness that permeates the space in greater amounts than normal. It’s mainly a banquet, but what’s the point when it’s too difficult to stomach any of the fancy dishes.

Mika’s definitely thankful this gathering has plenty of alcohol. 

She’s less thankful for the sudden nagging presence beside her, a hand appearing to seamlessly take her fourth- Sixth? She can’t remember- glass of wine away before she can take another sip.

“... Yukkun,” she says, a drawled out whine, though it’s delayed.

He’s able to pass it off to a nearby waitstaff, and she clings to him from her seat.

“Y’can’t jus’... Take things outta my hand,” she complains, arms looped behind Yuzuru’s neck and tightening when she tries to move herself closer, treading onto his lap.

“Miss Mika,” he starts, overly cordial as he puts his hands on her sides, pushing her back to her own seat. “You can’t binge what amounts to almost a whole bottle of wine if I leave you for barely ten minutes.”

Her arms are still around his neck, if loosely, and she drops her head against him, groaning.

“... Yer fault,” she mumbles into his collar.

The smell of his cologne is grounding, versus the noise of the party ringing in her ears, and the slight sway of the room when she tries to lift her head back up again. She barely registers him handing her a different glass, this one filled clear with water.

As she tries to drink it, any sensation starts to feel all the more overbearing. The itchy lace part of her dress. Yuzuru smoothing a stray lock of hair from her face, and moving his hand to her back afterwards. The person on her other side, a stranger, laughing too loud at their companion and sliding their chair against the floor.

Drinking water only helps the slightest bit, and Yuzuru takes the empty glass from her when she looks like she’s having trouble setting it down.

“I really don’t know what possessed you to drink that much. Is this perhaps jealousy that I went to see Young Miss?” He comments, looking pleased. Mika tilts her head towards him, staring into his eyes in a moment of focus before he continues talking again, and her gaze travels down to his lips.

“If there’s any issue, feel free to-” He cuts off just as Mika leans forward, clutching his arm and almost succeeding in a surprise kiss.

That mistake causes another glass of water to appear in her hands. When it seems she can stand, Yuzuru takes her hand to guide her on a walk outside.

“I apologize for tonight,” he says, and when she shivers in the night air, he offers his suit jacket, to which she happily obliges. 

“Y’better be sorry,” she retorts barely above her breath, and he stops, tugging her hand when she’s still walking forward, swaying with momentum.

“Is that so, Miss Mika?” He asks. There’s still the annoyingly comforting smell of his cologne, and the quirk of his smile that might spell danger to someone else. If it spells danger for her, too, she doesn’t care. They’re already together, after all. 

“I went with ya tonight ta spend time with ya, since I’ve been workin’ a bunch lately,” she answers, looking at him with better focus than before. Right now, they’re about the same height for once, thanks to the heels she’s only just managing to stand up in.

“I know,” he concedes, nodding his head. “That’s why, I’m sorry for making this our night together.”

“There’s still more of it left, ain’t there?” She asks, looking up to spot the moon in the sky. Its form is a misshapen fullness, not quite complete.

“Indeed there is,” he answers, turning to walk back towards the party. “We don't have to be here much longer-”

Mika doesn’t budge, gripping his hand tighter.

“I don’t wanna go back,” she states, blunt and uncaring, knowing full well she’s being selfish. It’s just, sometimes she should be allowed to indulge herself. Have him to herself.

Yuzuru turns back towards her, already partway to acceptance.

“Well then, I should go inform Young Miss-”

“Yer gonna see her tomorrow, anyways. Yukkun,” she whines, loosening her grip. He opens his mouth to respond, but then seems to thinks better, studying her face in the glow of the moonlight, but mostly also from the lights of the mansion.

The extra moment of consideration doesn’t actually improve what comes out of his mouth.

“So, this is jealousy as I thought.”

“I’m not jealous of yer sister!”

When Yuzuru laughs, it’s hard for her to keep holding onto her anger at his teasing.

“I understand, most of my work involves Young Miss, and we don’t get to see each other quite as often,” he starts, stepping towards her. “However… the one I love the most is certainly you.”

He says it without a hint of irony or sarcasm, but coming from Yuzuru of all people, she’s hard-pressed to believe him.

“I dunno why ya’d feel that way, when I’m jealous, uncute, shellfish, n’ drank twenty-somethin’ glasses of wine without havin’ any tolerance,” Mika grumbles, listing off things with the count of her fingers. “Also, when yer jus’ plain lyin’.”

“You are certainly an uncute, hm, ‘shellfish’,” he comments, and she looks at him a second before realizing.

“Selfish! I meant selfish, ya knew that, dummy!” She yells. He grins, all too amused, but brushes past it, his tone switching to something more serious. 

“Still, at least several of those things, are... blatantly untrue,” he says, finishing low. They’re already close enough together that she could lean forward, and hopefully not fail like before. It's not happening now, though, and Yuzuru seems to have other plans.  

Letting go of Mika’s hand, he places his hands on her sides, this time to pull her towards him. In surprise, she glances down, then up, just spotting him leaning in, and so she closes her eyes. He doesn’t do exactly what she expects- instead, leaning down towards her neck, starting closer to her shoulder with a soft, light kiss, and then moving slowly up to her jaw. She doesn’t have enough restraint to stay quiet, halfway between pushing at his chest and clutching his shirt. 

When he’s close enough to her ear, he stops, speaking just as low and intense when he asks, “Do you still think I’m lying?”

She hates him more than ever for making her shiver. Even if she could make up an excuse about the cold, she knows the truth. Denial won’t change that. At least, she can’t let him off the hook without getting her own revenge, a chance appearing when he straightens back up. She moves her hands up to his face, pulling him back to her and stealing a quick kiss, all while grinning.

“Yer gonna hafta prove yerself more than that,” Mika says, playing into his obvious game.

“I expected as much,” he answers, sounding exasperated, though smiling back at her. “But really, it would be more effective to work on your skills if you’re attempting to get an upper hand against me.”

Leaning in again, Yuzuru takes his time, both in kissing her and moving his hands further down to her hips, all to pull her closer, eliminating the last of space between them. She regrets not caring about danger, her heart beating all the faster as she spreads her fingers into his hair, kissing him back just as steady. 

It’s both exhilarating and scary, the sense that he has all of her at his fingertips; her affection, her understanding, her dreams and fears and future-

“Lecturing you after all that wine may have been pointless, actually,” Yuzuru muses belatedly after they take a pause, hovering just apart from each other, and she grumbles.

“Pardon my rudeness,” he tries, but even now it has no effect.

“Ya’ve got too many instances of that fer me ta take ya seriously.”

She closes her eyes and hums, fond, moving forward for another kiss. 

“But s’fine, cuz I love ya the most, too.”

There’s an awkward cough behind them, suddenly. 

Mika might’ve jumped away, but she’s both too tired and too drunk to care, especially in this moment, pressed up against Yuzuru. Whoever disturbed them when they’re blatantly… occupied, must have a death wish. The mood is already shattered, though, and she steps back. Yuzuru still keeps one hand on her side, and some of her dizziness coming back makes her grateful for it.

“I-I’m terribly sorry to disturb you,” the offender starts. Mika peeks over to see Tsukasa, his face probably deep red. ‘Probably’, since his face is turned away to avert his eyes, and she can’t see clearly enough to confirm it, but she can tell for the most part. It’s unfortunate, she can’t hold a grudge like this.

“That’s quite alright, as there was nothing to disturb,” Yuzuru responds, sounding far less forgiving. While she knows Yuzuru wouldn’t hurt a hair on his head, it’s still ominous, and Tsukasa’s lucky he’s one of the few people on earth close to having immunity against Yuzuru. 

Physical immunity, that is, and only because he’s married to Tori. 

“Ah, yes, my apologies,” Tsukasa says in understanding, only glancing a second at Mika before looking back to Yuzuru. “Tori… requested your presence in talking to a guest. About business, of course.”

“Are you not a sufficient companion in such discussion?” He questions. Mika can see what’s going on, and she feels bad for Tsukasa who’s getting increasingly flustered.

“Y’can go, Yukkun, I need s’more air anyway,” she interjects, pushing against his back. He looks back at her, then steps aside.

“Please walk ahead of me for a few meters,” he says to her, and her face contorts, accompanied by an incredulous, “Eh?”

Even if it makes no sense to her, he won’t budge, and so she complies with a heavy sigh. The reasoning behind it becomes clear when she takes no more than four steps and sways, heels and bad decisions both betraying her balance. Typical, Yuzuru steps beside her to take her hand, steadying her.

“As you can see, my inebriated girlfriend is unable to walk and remain upright on her own, and so I’m inescapably busy at the moment.”

Despite the truth in it, the way he speaks is annoying as always, and she protests, hitting a weak fist against his arm.

“Ya make it sound like- I can’t take care of myself,” she whines, and he takes a gentle hold of both her hands.

“Then, currently, would you be able to call a taxi, make it to the front driveway, and go home, without any assistance?”

Mika attempts an enthusiastic “Y-yeah!” but even to her own ears it falls flat and unbelievable.

Realizing his easy defeat, Tsukasa leaves, promising to placate Tori somehow. There’s a wry smile on Yuzuru’s face as he watches him go, and he looks a bit devious. Or maybe appeased? She isn’t sure, and it hurts too much to keep thinking on it.

All she knows is she’s glad to have the night back to themselves. Yuzuru reaches to stroke her hair, and kisses the top of her head when she leans over, clinging to his arm.

“Since I mentioned home, I feel it’s appropriate I should take you there,” he says, and Mika lets go.

“Nn, but I wanna spend more time with ya,” she pleads, still lacking any restraint as she clings around his neck, hugging him. That’s evidently a bad idea, as it puts her in prime position for Yuzuru to lean down and scoop her legs up with one arm, the other against her back. Which he does, immediately. 

“We can, if that’s what you wish,” he smiles. _Now_ his expression is devious. Their surroundings blur when she tries to look away, so she admits defeat, closing her eyes and burrowing into the crook of his neck.

“... S’fine, then,” she mumbles, the weight of her fatigue starting to wear heavier on her now that she doesn’t have to try and carry herself. Yuzuru carrying her is a treat in itself, and she tries to stay awake while keeping her eyes closed. Focuses on his hand wrapped around her side, the unassuming strength others wouldn’t be able to spot at first glance, and it’s part of the contentment she feels.

Mika might’ve gotten too drunk, and whined too much, and bothered him about Tori, but he chose her at the end of it. Not that it should be surprising given that they’re dating, but in some vindictive way she feels like she’s won. They might even get to have some fun tonight.

She’s asleep before they even reach the car.


End file.
